


Show-off

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [148]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, awkward potatoes, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is jealous of Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show-off

It was irrational for him to be jealous.

Clint knew it was.

They weren’t even together. Phil – as he’d started calling the man in his head – didn’t even know that Clint was gone for him. All Clint was in Phil’s eyes was an asset but that didn’t mean that the green monster festering inside Clint’s gut was abated, if anything Clint had never wanted to stake his claim more.

“That’s 4 to 3. I win.” Natasha declared, spinning the gun in her hand.  _Pssh, Show off_

“5 out of 9.” Phil started to reload his gun. “I’m just getting started.” Phil looked up at Natasha brief enough to give her a smirk.

“We might empty SHIELD’s whole arsenal if we keep this up.” Natasha rolled her eyes, Clint could see the amusement in them, even as she started to reload her gun as well.

Phil smiled at her in that eye-crinkly, grinning but not really, adorable sort of way. Clint likes that smile,  _loved_  every time he got the older man to smile at him like that.

That smile used to only be for Clint, too.

Not anymore, apparently. Whatever. It’s not like he cared. Look at him, totally not giving a fuck. He’s not even jealous. Jealousy is for children. So clearly, he’s totally not jealous. Obviously.

Yeah, he’s not really good at lying to himself.

As a result, Clint may or may not have demolished the his target in an attempt to impress Phil. He grinned proudly at the target when the last arrow hit bulls-eye, just like the 23 arrows before it. He turned to Phil only to see that they too had just finished their rounds so his act of badassery was completely and utterly ignored. He might have sagged a little.

“дурак" Natasha snorted, placing her gun down as gingerly as Natashas do. She might not have been looking at Clint, but the archer knew better. She’s said that word often times around Clint to know that it was directed at him.

Phil took out his phone and frowned at it. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” He said more to Natasha than Clint.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Clint glared at Natasha. “I know what you’re doing.”

Natasha ignored him. 

"You need to stop it right now. You need to back off, Tasha."

Natasha frowned at that. “Excuse me?”

"You heard me. I said back off."

Natasha raised her hand, “What exactly do you think is happening between Phil and I?”

"Look, Tasha. I get it. Phil’s like the nicest guy out there. You trust him, which is saying something because people like us, we don’t trust easy. He’s really easy to talk to and the way he smiles just lights up the whole fucking room. Looking at his eyes is like staring at the sky - it’s endlessly beautiful but so out of reach. His voice is like listening to birds sing early in spring and- you’re laughing. why are you laughing?"

Natasha slowed her laughter into a giggle and tried to keep a straight face with Clint. “Oh God.” She started laughing again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d be so jealous as to start waxing poetic about him. Oh God. My sides hurt.” 

"I’m not jealous." Clint defended.

"Right. You don’t feel threatened by my hanging out with Phil all the time" Her words bled sarcasm.

"…No."

She stared at him with the look she often used in interrogation that made her prisoners cave in an instant. Clint was stronger than that though. He lasted a minute before he caved.

"Okay, fine. Yes. I am. Now, would you kindly back off, so Phil can notice me and shit?"

"Why don’t you just ask me out?" 

Clint froze, he stared determinedly down at his feet. Natasha, the little traitor, probably heard Phil come back and just chose to continue on with their conversation. “Well, I don’t even know if he’s interested. I don’t- I didn’t want to risk it.”

Phil walked towards him until he was in front of Clint, Natasha somewhere out of Clint’s peripheral. “I happen to know that he’s  _very_ interested.”

Clint looked up tentatively, “Yeah?”

"Yeah."

"Well, then… uhm… Would you like to go on a date with me? We can go see a movie or something."

"I would very much like to, yes." Phil smiled at him, that same one Clint loved so much but brighter somehow.

“дурак, вы оба” Natasha muttered. Clint didn’t really care about anything at the moment that wasn’t Phil smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105607872246/im-going-back-home-tomorrow-my-flight-is-really)


End file.
